Happy Birthday, Makoto!
by WiiFan2009
Summary: Seeking to repay Makoto for saving her and standing by her side at Hope's Peak, Future Foundation Head Kyoko Kirigiri remembers a past conversation and decides to replicate one of his favorite memories by cooking him a pot of curry. Will Makoto be pleased with his birthday present?


A/N: Well, I had to write an entry for Makoto's birthday, so here it is, taking place during their first year in the Future Foundation. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Happy Birthday, Makoto!

"Are you alright? You look lost in thought."

"Oh, sorry. I was just…remembering."

"Remembering?"

"Yeah; my birthday's coming up in a week. So I was just…remembering. It'll be the first one I can remember…without them…"

"You mean your parents and your sister?"

"Yeah. Mom would always make me a batch of my favorite curry, and we would all share in it at the dinner table. I…I guess it's just another reminder that they're gone…"

"Makoto…"

"It's okay. I'm fine, really. I should get back to completing this report for our status meeting."

_Next week. Seven days…February 5__th__…_

XXX

With that past conversation in mind, Kyoko stood in the kitchen, cookbook open to a basic curry recipe. She had never made curry before, but she had experience cooking her own meals in the past and she wanted to do something to repay Makoto for saving her and standing by her side at Hope's Peak, so she resolved to replicate his birthday memories. She dipped her gloved finger into the boiling pot, bringing the residue to her lips as she began tasting it, only to shake her head in rejection for the tenth time that afternoon, clenching her fists in frustration.

"I don't get it! I've followed this recipe to the letter, and it tastes serviceable, but it still feels like something's missing! Grr!"

"Hey Kyoko!"

Turning around, she saw a smiling Hina accompanied by a smirking Koichi Kizakura.

"Hina. Kizakura."

Kyoko turned back to the stove, choosing to concentrate on perfecting her culinary product when Koichi leaned over her shoulder and asked "So, wha'cha making?"

Leaning over the pot, Hina took a whiff and sighed happily "TI smells scrumptious! I've GOTTA get a taste! Oww, that hurt!"

Hina retracted her hand that Kyoko had slapped away, nursing it as Kyoko admonished "Do not touch this curry, either of you. This is for Makoto."

Instantly perking back up, Hina asked "Aww, that's so sweet! So you finally got around to asking him out?"

Kyoko could feel the grin coming off of Koichi as he asked "So, have you two settled on a wedding date yet?"

Kyoko sighed and rolled her eyes at their antics; ever since they got out, the two of them had insinuated that there was a romantic attraction between her and Makoto, and although she trusted him more than anyone else, and honestly couldn't find a reason to object to the idea of being in a relationship with him, she was still wrestling with the depth of her emotions towards the boy who saved her.

"Nobody's getting married and nobody in my division is dating. It's his birthday today and I figured it would be proper for us to celebrate it is all."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you never did anything to celebrate my birthday?"

"You never told me your birthday, Hina. I can't celebrate something I don't know exists." As Hina pouted, Kyoko changed the subject "Anyways, it's not done yet. I've followed this recipe to the letter, but it still feels like something's missing, and I can't figure out what it is. _And I want this to be special for him…_"

Hearing the frustration in the former Detective's voice, as well as having idea as to her unspoken thoughts, Koichi smiled softly, advising "You know, when your Dad was dating your Mom, she would often cook meals for him during their dates. The interesting thing was, she never followed a recipe to the letter; she would add her own little twist that would make the dish specifically from her. Perhaps you should follow your mother's lead; throw in something completely unexpected. Let Makoto know this is **your **present to him."

Her eyes widened as she took in his advice, thinking _Specifically from me…Heh, guess my Father did have a reason to keep him around after all…_ Swallowing her pride, Kyoko replied "Thank you…Kizakura-san. That might be just what I need. Now, would you two be so kind as to vacate the kitchen? Makoto will notice something's up if all three of us are standing around together, and I'd like to keep this a surprise."

Grinning, Hina and Koichi left the kitchen, Kyoko once again alone. Walking to the cupboard, she dug through the different spices, stopping as soon as she came across a vial of liquid reading "Essence of Cherry Blossoms."

"Maybe…yes, this could be just the kick it needs!"

XXX

"So, un, Kyoko…where are we…"

"The kitchen…"

"The kitchen…are you hungry? I suppose it is around dinner time."

The two of them continued their walk in silence, finally arriving at the kitchen. Approaching the communal table, Makoto saw two large bowls adjacent to each other with a large, steaming pot equidistant from them.

"Sit down, Makoto."

Obeying without another word, Makoto watched as Kyoko took a ladle and opened the pot, his eyes widening as the soupy cuisine poured into the bowl and its aroma reached his nose, causing the boy to involuntarily take a whiff.

_Is this…curry? _"Kyoko…did you make this?"

Smiling warmly at him, Kyoko nodded as she finished serving the meal, closing the pot to maintain the heat as she greeted "Happy Birthday, Makoto Naegi."

"Kyoko…you…you did this all…for me?"

"I did. Now, let's eat, or your curry will get cold."

Taking another whiff, Makoto sighed in pleasure as he grabbed his spoon, forcing himself to restrain his urge to shovel it down his throat, wanting to savor Kyoko's work. Kyoko smiled, amused at Makoto's forced restraint.

"Well, how is it?"

Taking a gulp, Makoto grinned and praised "This is the greatest curry I've ever tasted! Seriously, you could give my mother's cooking a run for its money!"

Smiling, Kyoko blushed, replying gratefully "I'm glad that my efforts could meet such a high standard."

"Met and exceeded! And is that *sniff* cherry blossoms?"

Nodding, Kyoko removed the vial and explained "Essence of Cherry Blossoms. My own secret ingredient."

His eyes shining in adoration, Makoto praised "To have tasted Kyoko's secret curry…I'll treasure this forever!"

With that, their meal continued in silence until Makoto had drained his bowl dry. His tongue hanging out of his mouth, he begged before he could stop himself "That was delicious! Is there more? 'Cuz I want more!"

Smiling with amusement, Kyoko spooned out another serving and poured it into the bowl, encouraging "Have as much as you want. It is your birthday after all." Her eyes suddenly looking downcast, she lamented "I'm just sorry we don't have any presents for you to open today…"

Makoto paused, dropping his spoon back into the bowl as he reached for her hand, threading their fingers as he urged "Kyoko, don't think like that. This is the greatest birthday present I could have ever asked for. Sitting at the table, eating my birthday curry with my family…you let me experience one of my cherished memories again. It's the only thing I could ever want!"

Her brain paused on one clause, her eyes widening as she stammered "You…you consider me family?"

His head cocked in confusion, Makoto confirmed "Of course. You said that you consider me your family, right? So why shouldn't I consider you family?"

_…_ Kyoko smiled, tears threatening to brim over as she replied "Thank you, Makoto. Now, let's finish your birthday meal."

By the time they were done, between the two of them they had drained the entire pot, both of them leaning back in their chairs as Makoto patted his belly. He let out a burp, placing is hand over his mouth afterwards as his cheeks flushed crimson and he let out an embarrassed giggle.

"S…sorry."

Smiling in amusement at they boyish antics, Kyoko shook her head as she assured him "Don't worry about it. It's getting late; you should get to bed. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Slowly standing up, Makoto threaded his hand with Kyoko once more as they made their way to the dormitories.

_Kyoko…thank you so much! This is the greatest birthday present ever!_

XXX

*Burp*

Makoto let out a groan as he laid down on his bed, his shirt unceremoniously thrown to the floor as he lamented "Too…much…curry!"

Kyoko sighed, her ungloved hand rubbing soothing circles to help with his bellyache.

"…Perhaps as much as you want was the wrong thing to say. If you feel full, just say so."

"I…*burp*…I couldn't help myself! It was SO GOOD!"

Kyoko sighed, then smiled as she continued to rub his belly, watching him sigh in pleasure and comfort warming her heart.

_…Well, I suppose this is par for the course. Happy Birthday, Makoto!_


End file.
